The present invention relates to a method for improving the sound properties, in particular the sustain, of a string instrument. The invention also relates to an improved fixing plate for affixing each end of the strings of an a guitar, in particular an electric guitar or an electric bass guitar, with which fixing plate yields an improvement of the sound properties, in particular the sustain, of a guitar or an electric bass guitar.
On string instruments, the strings are tensioned so that, after having been struck, they vibrate at a specific frequency and generate a corresponding note. The tensioned strings are fastened on both ends, with one end of the strings generally being fastened so as to not be adjustable or only slightly adjustable and with the other end of the strings, for example, being wound on a wedge or another device for adjusting the length and tension of the strings.
Thus, guitars, in particular electric guitars and electric bass guitars, can be roughly divided into a body, a neck and a head. The strings of the instruments which generate the sound are tensioned at the head via the neck* up to the body. The strings with a first end are affixed to a fixing plate, on electric guitars frequently in the form of a so-called tremolo system block, that is attached to the body of the instrument. From there, the strings extend along the body via the neck to the head where they are wound on tuning pegs. By turning the tuning pegs, the strings are tightened or loosened and thereby tuned. *[Translator's note: In the source text, the term “Steg” (bridge) is mistakenly used to describe the neck of the guitar.]
In the fixing plate, the strings, with a thickening, a so-called ball end, that is attached at this end, are normally held in place on a contact rim of a hole that is located in the fixing plate. The strings subsequently extend through the hole and are diverted on the fixing plate via a diverting element and guided via the body and the neck to the head.
The known guitars and electric bass guitars generally have a fixing plate that is made of a metal, which fixing plate has a number of holes that are spaced at regular intervals, said number of holes corresponding to the number of strings, which holes serve to affix the ends of the strings of the instrument.
Musicians using this type of instrument often wish that their instrument had a long sustain. This means that after plucking the string, the sound generated does not immediately stop, but that instead the string continues to vibrate even after it has been released. “Normal” guitars, in particular electric guitars and electric bass guitars, in the medium and low price range do not have this sound property to the extent desired. Frequently, particularly hobby musicians, must therefore make do without this property since they are either unable to afford or are unwilling to purchase especially expensive and high-quality instruments that have design characteristics for achieving an improved sustain.
Similarly, a sustain is frequently desired in other string instruments, e.g., harp, piano, bowed instruments, etc., as well, except that it cannot be achieved to the extent desired because of the dampening of the vibrating string.